Hemorrhage
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: People die, that's all I'm saying.


Hemorrhage  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN! ARE NOT MINE! ME BROKE!!! NO SUE!!! Comprende?  
  
Memories are just where you laid them  
Dragging waters 'til the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find?  
Was it something you left behind?  
Don't you remember everything I said when I said  
  
Duo sat in his room. Silent tear fell down his porcelain face. She was gone, his reason for living extinguished by some damned terrorist. The memories flooded back to him...  
'Hilde, I'm gonna be right back. I'm gonna go buy us some lunch at the sub shop down the street, ok?' he smiled at his fiancée and kissed her passionately. She hugged him and whispered, 'Hurry back, baby.' He smiled one last time at her before he left. As he reached the sub shop, he heard an explosion. Turning to see the building he was just in crumble to the ground. 'NNNNOOOOOO! Hilde!!' He cried, falling to his knees. 'Don't fall away,' he sang the song to himself. 'And leave me to myself...'  
  
Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
  
Quatre looked out the window, hearing the explosion and feeling a sad pain in his heart. He saw Duo on the ground, on his knees... crying. Then it hit him. Hilde was in that building... That is the pain he felt, Duo's heart breaking. The wedding was for the weekend. "Oh, god, DUO!" Quatre yelled, feeling the pain grow. He sank to his knees, "No..."  
  
Oh hold me now, I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go?  
She cries that life is like some movie black and white  
Dead actors, vacant lies  
Over and over and over again she cries  
  
Heero sat holding Relena in his arms as she cried. Hilde was really gone. Duo was suicidal, and there was nothing he could do to help her. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead softly. "Don't fall away," he sang. "And leave me to myself..." he continued, soothing her tears with his words. She simply clutched him closer to herself and rocked, crying over her best friends death.  
  
Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
  
Trowa stood next to Duo, trying desperately to keep the younger pilot from killing himself. Duo screamed, his tear falling in puddles on the ground. This wasn't happening, his Hilde couldn't be gone. No, it had to be a dream, no a nightmare. Trowa pulled Duo into a tight brotherly hug. He understood.  
  
And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember  
But I do  
You never even tried  
  
Duo felt Wufei's hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Sally embraced him and Duo cried more and more. Life was not fair. He released himself to run toward the wreckage of the building. Screaming he dug through the ashes, "Hilde, baby, please, talk to me. You can't leave me like this. I need you baby, please..." he stumbled on her body. He cradled her dead body in his arms, burring his face in her neck and bloody hair. "No, baby, you're ok," he stroked her cheek, tears still staining his cheek. "See, you just have to wake up. Just open your eyes, honey. Please, please Hilde, baby, sweetie, please wake up..." he pleaded with the lifeless form. He rocked back and forth, singing the only song he could remember at the moment. "Don't fall away, and leave me t myself..."  
  
Don't fall away   
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away   
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again   
  
He looked up into Heero's eyes, knowing he would understand. "Heero, she was pregnant..." Heero dropped to Duo's side and pried Hilde from his arms. He embraced the other pilot. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and cried. "She was pregnant with my child, Heero," he sobbed. Heero just stroked his chestnut hair, comforting him as a friend and a brother. Heero knew all too well how it feet because Relena had just had a miscarriage. "I know, Duo. I know," he whispered. Heero continued the song for Duo, "Leave love bleeding in my hands..."  
  
A.N: Sorry AGAIN. My songfics ALWAYS turn out so sad. *Sniffle* Hope you enjoyed it though. *HUGS!!!* ~CTR  



End file.
